Cherry Boy
by kawaii kaijuu
Summary: Be careful what you wish for', it just might turn into a pain-in-the-ass story like this one! Full summary inside. SS, ET. Read, review and have fun! I did while writing it, still am actually :P


**Author's note:** Hello people. A very happy new year to y'all. Yes I know it's been quite a time since I've shown my face here, figuratively. I guess claiming to be busy will be a glaring lie because I was not _exactly_ busy these days. You could say that I had other obligations to look at -grins-. And it doens't help that I'm rapidly running out of ideas for my previous two stories. But worry not, for I shall do anything in my power to deliver those stories to thee!

How's that for an entrance? ;D

Now this here is a brand new story that I hope you guys will like because 1) it's a humor story and 2) I wrote it! -grins-. So sit back, relax and enjoy the show..er story!

By the way, there may be places that you may get confused at, like the age for senior high school and stuff. Actually I looked up in the net and it said that senior high age range is around sixteen to nineteen but here Sakura (yea she's the protagonist. duh.) enters senior high at fifteen. And the twins, mentioned in the story, are seventeen and they are in their first year at college, because here in my country, senior high is for two years, known as 11th and 12th grade (I'm from India btw). So if there's any confusion I suggest you come back to this author's note and read it again. I just made it this way because it's easier for me to write it then.

That's all now. See you at the bottom.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. CLAMP does (I looked it up in the net). And I must tell you, they are a bunch of really cute women. Older yes, but cute :P

**Full Summary:** The story about a girl, who hated being a girl, and whose greatest wish was to turn into a boy. What happens when she gets said wish? Chaos could never be happier!!

It's official. I suck at summaries!

* * *

**CHERRY BOY – OPENING CHAPTER**

**The 'woes' of a mother**

_Tip..tap..tip..tap.._

The purple heels adorning her dainty feet clicked pleasantly on the concrete sidewalk as she made her way back home. Nadeshiko Kinomoto smiled at the passers-by, clutching the bags of groceries close to her person. She was wrapped up in a flowing pale-lavender dress, looking nothing like a lady in her early-forties. The late afternoon sun shone its rays on to her pale skin, bringing it into ethereal life with a rosy tint. Her long wavy black hair curled down to beyond her waist, held fast only by a loose satin ribbon. She pushed at a strand that had come loose, tucking it behind her soft ears. Her bangs framed her forehead, dropping over to her wide almond-shaped dark green eyes. Her rosy lips moved in sync to a song she sang to herself. A small gust of wind blew her way, swishing her long hair to one side and she stopped walking, turned her face to the breeze and smiled slightly, enjoying its caress.

"Good evening Nadeshiko-san. You seem to be in a good mood today."

Nadeshiko opened her eyes and turned to see a plump homely old lady smiling at her from behind a picket fence. She smiled back and bowed. "Good evening Maede-san. It's a beautiful day isn't it?"

Maede-san nodded. "Hai it is. Out shopping?"

"Hai. My son Keiji is returning from England today. Touya and Yukito have gone to pick him up at the airport. They should reach home in an hour and a half, seeing as it's quite far. I've got to go prepare something by then."

"But isn't that quite a lot of ingredients?"

Nadeshiko giggled sheepishly. "Well, I didn't really decide on what to make so I thought I'd get a little of everything."

Maede-san laughed. "I understand what you mean. When Kasumi came back after her birth I had laden out a feast fit for ten people! It's a mother's nature after all."

Nadeshiko smiled. "Yes it is. Though it doesn't matter if I end up making too much. Yuki will finish it up."

"He's a healthy boy with a healthy appetite, that's all."

"A bit too healthy if you ask me." Nadeshiko muttered causing her companion to laugh again. "How's Kasumi-chan and the baby?"

"Oh they're both doing very well dear. And the baby makes the cutest gurgling noise. You must come to visit sometime."

"I will Maede-san, surely. Once Fujitaka comes back from the site, we'll drop by."

"That's good." Maede-san smiled. "I'd better not keep you then, if you have a feast to prepare." Nadeshiko chuckled. "By the way, where are the twins? It's been a while since I saw them."

"Kai and Katsu have gone to a game of soccer by the empty parking lot. They've got a game coming up at college and since it's their first year, they're determined to create a good impression." Nadeshiko explained.

"Oh that's nice. And Sakura-chan?"

Maede-san's eyes widened when Nadeshiko's countenance shifted dramatically. Her cheerfulness dropped, her eyes went dark, almost black, her hair cackled threateningly and her jaw clenched. And when she spoke, she seemed to form the words with utter difficulty, like she was preventing herself from screaming.

"She's…by the lot…as well…playing …with…the others…Maede-san…if…that's…all…then I'll…see you…later…"

Maede-san sweatdropped. "Er yes. See you later, Nadeshiko-san." She watched as the once pleasant woman trudged away on stiff legs, her shoulders drooping as if the world's weight was on them. She could hear distinct muttering and her sweat-drop dropped even lower.

"I wonder if something's gone wrong between the mother and daughter." She asked herself, then shook her head with a self-reassuring "Nah, that can't be true" and turned to go back inside.

If she had turned back, she would have seen a very pissed off and crazed looking Nadeshiko kicking at a tree in the distance.

--O.o—o.O--

"Stupid daughter of mine." Nadeshiko grumbled to herself as she sat on a side bench, nursing her tender toe. "Going off to play in the sun and dirt like a rowdy romp and coming back covered in bruises, mud and sweat. Stupid tomboy." She looked at the toe, which was now swollen slightly. "Stupid toe." She glared up at the offending tree. "Stupid tree."

The birds chirped around her but Nadeshiko paid no heed, still grumbling and rubbing her aching appendage. The wind had picked up slightly and blew at her bangs, but Nadeshiko, no longer in the pleasant mood she was earlier, cussed at it as she roughly yanked the ribbon holding her hair. Running her hands through the tresses, she bunched them up and tied the ribbon around them again. Standing up, she tested her toe and deciding the pain was mildly bearable, she picked up the groceries and resumed walking, still grumbling.

She never looked it but she was mother to six children, five boys and one girl. Nadeshiko had fallen in love with her sensei Kinomoto Fujitaka when she was sixteen and had married him at the age of nineteen. A year later she had a boy and the happy couple named him Touya. The boy was healthy, happy and hale and they had much fun raising him. They believed him to become a successful person in life and he, now twenty-two, was already on his way to achieve said goal. All was well.

When Touya was a year old, Nadeshiko gave birth to another child. She decided to name him Yukito, in reference to his snow like complexion. Yukito followed Touya in every example and they became inseparable siblings. Yukito too, proved to be worthy of great wonders, albeit his wayward appetite sometimes. Yukito was also in the same year of college as Touya, since the latter had to skip a grade in school due to ill health. Both were now doing remarkably good in their business college at Kyoto. So again, all was well.

A year passed, after which Nadeshiko had become pregnant again, with another boy. He was named Keiji and he was an adorable baby, lovingly pet-named as 'K-chan'. Keiji showed immense potential in learning and was promoted to three grades higher when he was merely a fourth grader. He was pampered by his parents, cooed by his brothers, mainly Yukito as Touya did not like 'cooing' others, but his main love was for his subjects and books. He was the brain in their family and his parents prided in it. Keiji decided to pursue his studies abroad and though just nineteen, he was already graduating from a prestigious law school in England. Once again, all was well. Remarkably well in fact.

Fujitaka was happy with his family but Nadeshiko expressed the wish for a girl. They tried again but this time they were rewarded not with one, but two kids. And they were boys. But the couple loved them, for loving children happened to be their favourite pastime; it was quite evident with all the kids. The twins, two years younger than Keiji, were called Kai and Katsu, short for Kaito and Katsuo, and though their names differed in meaning, they were identical in more ways than one. They were the trouble makers of the family, where there was trouble; there would be Kai and Katsu. Nonetheless, they too, under the strict guidance of their elder brother Touya, grew up better groomed. Kai was a painter and Katsu could not be beaten at photography, which was why both currently pursued Arts in Hyonda College at Tokyo. They were satisfied, their family was happy, and all was well, yet again. Though not without difficulty.

It was after the twins had turned two that Nadeshiko had her wish come true; to have a baby girl. And a beautiful baby girl she had indeed. With doe like green eyes and chubby rosy cheeks, Nadeshiko couldn't help but admire what a 'kawaii' baby the little thing was. Keiji was the one who decided upon the name, pointing out rather intelligently that she very much resembled a cherry blossom. And thus she was named Sakura, the soft and gentle cherry blossom flower. Nadeshiko had hugged her baby with happy tears in her eyes and with her five sons gathered around her while she posed with a beaming Fujitaka to have their first family picture taken. It was a happy moment and Nadeshiko swore to herself that she would bring up her daughter to become a lady among ladies, a real princess, perhaps even a queen. With a baby that cute, no mother could resist but fawn over her. She had sighed happily, leaning against her husband, as she thought of the various things she and her daughter could do together.

But this time, all was not well.

In fact, all was HELL!

"I don't understand her!" Nadeshiko muttered angrily to herself as she stomped up to the porch of her home. "She always follows those boys around like an over-zealous puppy. To play ball or street dance or kick box or whistle or mock-fight or…or…Oh the hell! Would she even bother to do other less violent things, like learning how to make tea? Oh no! That's so not her now, is it?" She jammed the key into the lock and roughly twisted it, causing it to get stuck in mid-turn. She cursed out loud. "Stupid key!"

Sakura had turned out to be the polar opposite of what her mother had predicted she would be. Nadeshiko thought to teach her ballet, Sakura liked martial arts more (she'd beg Touya to teach her in secret, since he attended classes and she wasn't allowed to.) Nadeshiko wanted her to try out for cheerleading, Sakura tried out for the soccer team instead. Nadeshiko wanted her to take piano classes; Sakura took to street dancing and rapping. Nadeshiko, getting frustrated by the minute, took to sewing dresses for her daughter to wear. Sakura, also getting frustrated with the frills and lace, had burnt her mother's entire sewing kit.

Hell hath no fury like a mother-daughter war.

And war it was, between the two females. That which Nadeshiko considered 'kawaii' Sakura immediately despised. And that which Sakura thought was 'cool', her mother quickly banned. Their dispute never affected Fujitaka; he had long since learned to smile at all problems in life. Touya took it up as an amusement in his busy life, though his ever stoic face never showed it. He sided with his mother however. To him, Sakura was already a monster as a girl and he hated to think what she would be as a tomboy.

Yukito took to worrying sometimes, but as long as the refrigerator remained intact, along with all the goodies in it, he didn't mind. He sided with the food. Always.

Keiji saw it as a major annoyance, especially the verbal war, for it almost always happened on the days he had exams. He was probably happy to be far away from home now.

And for Kai and Katsu, it was downright fun. They sided with their sister, because of the numerous funs they had when she was a part of it. But they would usually light up the fuse just for the hell of it. To them, there was no other entertainment than the Nadeshiko-Sakura argument.

Nadeshiko entered into the cool confines of her two-storey home and dumped the bags on the couch. Closing the door, she headed to the kitchen, grabbing the apron from the counter and tying it around her small waist. She came back to the hall, retrieved the grocery bags and turned back to kitchen. Grabbing the kitchen knife, she took a random daikon, washed it and began to cut it furiously, causing the pieces to shoot away in random directions.

Sakura had somehow managed to sneak off with the twins to their game and Nadeshiko was ready to bet the daikon that she didn't go to just to watch. Had it not been for her job of making dinner, since her husband was away at work, and Keiji's arrival, she would have gone after her daughter and pulled her by the ear back home. "She's turning fifteen in a week. She's practically in senior high school now and she's still off playing the fool!" Nadeshiko scowled, oblivious to the pieces of cutting-board now flying with the daikon. "When will she become a proper girl, with proper etiquette? Kami, I just DON'T understand her!" A powerful stroke and the cutting-board was now two pieces of wood. But Nadeshiko paid no heed. With the daikon still in hand, she suddenly smirked.

"Ah but Sakura-chan, you forget that your mother now has an invincible force with her. Someone you can't win against. And I'm sure that someone would be more than happy to fetch you for me." She chuckled menacingly as she picked up cell phone. Searching through the memory, she came upon the number she was looking for and pressed 'dial'. As it connected, her smirk widened. "Hello Tomoyo-chan? This is Auntie Nade. Could you do me a favor sweetie?"

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Ok so how was it? Excuse me if it was lame people, this is just like an intro chapter, sort of a prologue. I just wanted to give you the gist of what you'll be reading hence forth. The real story starts from chapter two which should (hopefully for my sake) be ready in a few days. I'm working on it honest! So I hoped you liked the opening. It's not bad if I should say so myself. I intend to put in more humor in it so any one with ideas can help. And if any one would like to be my beta I'd be grateful, 'coz I'm not exactly that good with grammar and stuff. And I don't know many people here so any help in any form will be might appreciated.

Until the next chapter then. Ja mata! (is that right? :P)

**P.S:** A review would be nice :3

Kaijuu signing off.


End file.
